Unpredictable Future
by animefreak2700
Summary: Sakura left the village after Hinata,TenTen,Ino,Neji,Shikamaru, and Naruto got hurt from protecting her.They were severely injured and unconsious. That night she decided to leave the village to get stronger. And met a certain person she has been waiting for.
1. And then, they meet

**Unpredictable Future **

**Chapter 1- And then, they meet**

_2 MONTHS AGO_

It was a sunny day in the Hidden Village of Leaf, Konoha.  
However, it wasn't any ordinary day._** Haruno Sakura left the village.**_

Its been 6 years since Uchiha Sasuke left. She has been waiting for him to come back, believing the Sasuke she knows is still inside him.

She was on an A Rank mission with her friends. When missing-nins atacked, they protected her. They were severely injured and Sakura felt guilty.**_' I'm still not strong enough.'_** she thought and decided to leave the village that night.

_PRESENT TIME_

Sakura was now 19 years old. Her hair was up to her waist and always tied up in a pony-tail,she was taller and had incredible curves than a normal woman her age could have.(I'll leave it to your imagination what she's wearing. I'm not really good at describing things.)

Sakura arrived in Mist safely. She is making great progress on her training in the 2 months she left.

When she left the village, she met an old lady who was once a great ninja of her time, Kina. The old lady offered to train her after telling her why she left and was getting unusually stonger and greater progress.

Why was she in Mist? Kina sent her to mist to buy some food and important things needed. She also sent her to investigate on what's been happening lately.

After doing some investigating, she ran back to the forest where they live.

"Kina-san, I'm back!" shouted Sakura. No answer. "Kina-san? Where are you?" then Sakura sensed Kina's chakra and a another chakra The other chakra was powerful, but really familiar.

Sakura looked around and found Kina scolding the intruder about manners. When she saw who it was, she froze. It was the person she was always been waiting for back in Konoha, _**Uchiha Sasuke.**_


	2. Their reaction and a training partner

**_Unpredictable Future _**

**_Chapter 2 - Their reaction and a training partner_**

**'**_Sasuke_**'** Sakura could feel her eyes watering , but stopped them from falling. She wanted to show him she wasn't the weak Sakura he knew. She then remembered what happened when he left the village.  
Sakura gave him a cold glare that matched his, "What are you doing here _Uchiha_?" Sakura asked him coldly.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I sensed and enormous amount of chakra coming closer. When I saw who it was, I froze.**'Sakura? What is she doing here?'** And before he knew it, his eyes were staring at her.

**"She's grown beautiful."Sasuke thought.**

_'"You like her don't ya!" voice in Sasuke's head said._

**"Who the heck are you?What are you doing in my head?'"Sasuke asked, confused.**

_"I'm your Inner, duh..."Inner Sasuke told him._

**" Hn... Whatever, just get out of my head your annoying me." Sasuke responded.**

_"Fine. Well, I'm always here when you need me!"Inner shouted before disappearing._

**BACK TO REALITY**

I thought she was going to jump up, hug me and cry about why I left the village, but instead she gave me a cold glare that matched my own or maybe surprised me, but what surprised me the most was when she didn't call me '_Sasuke-kun_' but '_Uchiha_'.

I was about to reply until the old hag interrupted me and said "Sakura, you know this **rude brat**?". 'Rude brat? How should I know that someone was living in the forest, and _UNDERGROUND_ that is!' Sasuke thought then sighed.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura was about to tell her until Kina cut in. "I know a way to punish this brat. He could be your training partner or maybe a training dummy instead. Its up to you!" she suggested.

Sakura sweat-dropped at her Sensei's outburst. The old woman was smart, strong, and a great teacher, but she could be a bit cruel, rude, and weird sometimes.

"This hag is crazy! But not a bad idea. I want to see how strong Sakura is." Sasuke thought.

Sakura was about to protest, but was once again interrupted. "Okay, its decided then! Sakura get ready for training, Let's see what this brat is made of." Kina decided then turned to Sasuke. "You better be prepared, brat. My student is stong." she stated proudly and smiled and her student.

Sakura did as she was told to and went to her room to change. She knew that once she decides something, no one can oppose or argue with her about it. Well, unless you didn't want to live anymore.

Sasuke smirked on his way out. He was excited to see how Sakura had grown.


	3. Training and Explaining

_**Unpredictable Future **_

_**Chapter 3 - Training and Explaining**_

"Sakura you sure have good eyes. These fruits are pretty rare!"shouted Kina. Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped, the old woman sure was weird.

Sakura went to a certain spot in the forest. Sasuke followed. He didn't want to talk or get scolded by the weird hag at all.

When Sakura saw Sasuke there was an awkward silence,then Sakura asked "What are you doing here and how did you get in the hideout? It should have been sealed. Sasuke sighed at the memory in his brain of how he got there. "I was about to take a rest, so I jumped down from the tree I was on and when I landed, I felt myself hit the ground then it suddenly opened. I roamed around the place until I suddenly found myself tied to a chair, I was tied up the hag and just started scolding me about entering someone's house without permission and then that's when you came in." he explained.

Sakura paused for a moment to process things in her brain and tried not to laugh. She looked over to Sasuke,who looked annoyed than ever. "Who would have thought that the 'Great Uchiha' would fall for something like that and talk more than a sentence." Sakura said while giggling.

Sasuke was pissed off, so he just attacked her without warning. Sakura stopped giggling and got into a fighting stance, took out her kunai with a smirk on her face. The clacking of kunais filled the forest's atmosphere.

After two hours of sparring,they stopped and lay down by a big tree. Sasuke was surprised on how strong she has gotten. Suddenly Sasuke asked "Why are you living with the hag here in the forest?"Sakura froze and a frown formed on her face. Sasuke saw this and thought that he shouldn't have asked that, but he wanted to know.

She knew there was no way out of this, so she explained. "I left Konoha because I wanted to get stronger, so that I could protect those important to me." Sasuke was shocked by her words, she was pretty strong judging from their spar a few minutes ago. " My friends were hurt from protecting me. While I was traveling through the forest, I met Kina-san and told her everything. She then offered to train me. I've only been here for two months though." her voice was trembling through every word.

_'It must have been hard for her '_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke stood up and mumbled "I think your strong though." Sakura was shocked, but smiled and said "Arigatou, Sasuke!" Sasuke secretly smiled for a moment as they walked their way back to the hideout quietly.

A figure came down from the big tree they were resting on. Kina smiled to herself. "She finally smiled. Looks like I'll be keeping the brat for a while, who would have thought he was a big influence on my student." she mumbled to herself then jumped from tree to tree to get dinner ready.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**

"Hn. Who would of thought that my little brother would be beaten up by an old hag." Uchiha Itachi told his female friend, Yukine. Then she laughed which earned her a glare from Itachi. "You say that, but you actually want to hug him and apologize for what you did." she said smirking at him. Itachi walked away, embarrassed and Yukine followed after hearing him mumble "Just shut up and follow, Yuki."


	4. Forgiving and Apologizing

_**Unpredictable Future **_

_**Chapter 4 - Forgiving and Apologizing**_

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**

Itachi and Yukine were in the forest spying on Sasuke. Why were they there? Well, Yukine helped Itachi escape from Akatsuki. Itachi was tired of being ordered around by Madara and specially when he was planning to kill Sasuke. He wanted to apologize to Sasuke for he always loved him. He regretted what he did to him and his friends and vowed to tell him everything that happened.

**THE HIDEOUT**

When Sakura and Sasuke arrived, they could smell food cooking."Well then, Sakura let's welcome our friend here and make sure he doesn't leave." Kina came out of the kitchen carrying food. "And get out the ice cream cake you made Sakura." Sakura pushed Sasuke down to sit before she took the cake out. 'The old hag didn't call me brat. Maybe she isn't so mean after all. I don't like sweets but, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.' Sasuke thought.

When the cooking and preparing was done, Sakura and Kina sat down with him. "Sasuke taste the cake." Sakura commanded him. She eagerly waited for him to eat it and comment. He was about to protest, but he couldn't resist Sakura eagerly waiting for him like that, plus she already shove the spoon in his mouth. "Hn. Not bad." Sasuke thought out loud. Sakura smiled proudly at herself as he ate more of the cake.

When they were done eating, Kina went to her room to rest while Sakura and Sasuke washed the dishes. When they were done, they took out some scrolls full different kind of jutsus to read and learn.  
Suddenly they heard some noises by the entrance.

**WITH ITACHI AND YUKINE**

"Shit. They heard us." Itachi cursed while they heard foot steps coming their way. "Well, we couldn't stay and hide forever in the same spot, I guess." Yukine said with a sigh.

**FLASHBACK**

Itachi and Yukine managed to get in the hideout without getting caught. They hid in the underground storage. It was dark and full of weird things that creeped them out. They were crawling around the storage, until Yukine got stuck. "Oi, Itachi help me. I'm stuck." she whispered. Itachi sighed and tried to get her out. Her foot was caught by a fake skeleton with insane strength pulling her in, every time he pulled. Itachi pulled as hard as he can and when he did, they blast out the door.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura and Sasuke walked over to where the noise was coming from. Sakura froze and Sasuke turned on his Sharingan when they saw what it was. He then attacked Itachi without hesitation and Itachi just stood, there letting his little brother beat him up. Sakura recovered from her shock then looked at Itachi's eyes, it was full of regret and sadness. When she saw this, she knew right away that he wasn't here to harm,cause trouble, or fight his little brother.

"Sasuke. Stop it." Sakura commanded him seriously, but didn't listen to her. She got pissed off, so she went over to him and hit him in the head _hard_. He groaned then stopped to turn to her. "What the hell was that for Sakura?" he hissed at her with irritation and anger. She came closer to him. "Look carefully at him, Sasuke." she whispered to him seriously, but gently. "And please shut that Sharingan of yours."

**SASUKE'S POV**

I looked over to Itachi until I met with his eyes. I was shocked. His eyes were full of regret and SADNESS. I calmed down a little and thought to myself. 'Is this really Itachi?' I thought to myself.

_' Come on, hug him and say you forgive him!' It was my stupid Inner again._

**'What the heck are you doing in my head? I thought I told you to go away.' I told him.**

_' I've always been here, I just went on a vacation with Inner Saku-chan.' Inner said cheerfully._

**'Hn. Whatever.' I replied.**

_'Ohhh...Sasu-chan jealous? Maybe if you told Sakura that you LOVE her, you wouldn't be jealous and you could be happy like me. Well, SEE YA!' he said as he walked away._

**NORMAL POV**

While Sasuke was spacing out, Itachi was surprised at Sakura's action. He met her before when he was spying on Sasuke when he was still a genin. The cute, pink haired girl was always following his little brother around and asking him if he would go out with her. Who would have thought she would actually hit Sasuke. Itachi was also amused by the girl's attitude and how much she changed.

When Sasuke returned to reality, he asked Itachi "What are you doing here?" Itachi took a deep breathe before responding. "I know you won't believe me that easily Sasuke, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all those things to happen. I just wanted to protect you when Konoha's counselors ordered me and Shisui to massacre the clan."  
Sasuke made a confused face, but hid it quickly. Itachi saw this and explained. "The counselors told us that if we kill everyone in the clan, it would stop war from coming. I didn't want you to grow up in a place full of blood, killing, vengence and war. Please give me another chance, Sasuke." Sasuke's face softened and silence filled the air. "I forgive you, but this is the last chance you get, so don't waste it." Sasuke mumbled silently.

Sakura smiled and gave Sasuke a big hug. Sasuke had a tint of pink on his cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi and Yukine. Itachi smirked, he had an idea then whispered something toy Yukine, she laughed that confused Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura stepped back and said "I'm going to continue reading the scrolls, Sasuke. You can talk to your brother if you want though." Sasuke followed her without saying a word, pink still visible on his cheeks. However, Sakura never noticed.

Before they went back to reading, Yukine came up to Sakura and said "May we stay here for a few days? We didn't really plan everything out and Akatsuki is most likely after us after escaping." Sakura motioned them to follow her while the two brothers made eye contact, as if making a conversation. Sasuke groaned, when they were making eye contact, it looked as if he was planning something to embarrass him. Sakura came back, the two continued studying and learning jutsus and got to bed at midnight.


	5. Sakura's Test

_**Unpredictable Future **_

_**Chapter 5 Sakura's Test**_

The next morning, Sakura and Sasuke met in the hallway. They woke up after hearing Kina screaming and scolding someone, again.

They went to the dining table (remember, they live underground so there's not much light.) at the sight of Kina chasing Itachi and yelling at him, while Yukine sat in the dining table eating peacefully. Sasuke smirked at the sight 'How does it feel being pummeled by an old hag, Itachi.' he thought childlishly. 'Can't there be one peaceful morning?' Sakura thought and sighed. She was never a morning person. The two sat down with Yukine and started eating breakfast. Kina stopped for a moment and turned to Sakura. "Sakura what's this boorish brat doing here? Do ya know him?" Kina asked loudly. Sasuke held back a laugh and smirked while Itachi twitched at how the old hag addressed him. "Yes, Kina-san. He's Sasuke's nii-san." Sakura told her. "Is that so." Kina turned to Itachi and said "So that's why you looked a lot like that rude brat. You should've at least told me that." she exclaimed pointing at Sasuke. Itachi smirked and ignored the last sentence. 'Rude brat? talk for yourself otouto.' Itachi thought. Kina sat with the other three and started eating.

Yukine got up from her chair and washed her plate. " I'll be training outside, Itachi." she told him. "Aa. I'll be there in a few minutes and be prepared." he said, smirking. Yukine shrugged and replied "I should be saying that to you, Loner." she smiled sarcasticly. Itachi suddenly felt a chill down his spine and glared at her. She laughed on her way out while Itachi fastened his pace.

"Sakura, training is in the middle of the forest." Kina informed her with seriousness in her eyes. "Hai Sensei." Sakura replied almost immediately as Kina walked out. Sasuke swore he saw her eyes sparkle with excitement. "Sasuke, can you train with me?" she asked. "Why should I and why do you seem so excited?" he said, amused. "Because when she tells me that were going to train in the middle of the forest, it means that she's going to test me. If I pass the test, she'll teach me and train me harder. So, will you PLEASE train with me?" she explained then pleaded. Sasuke sighed in defeat. 'Why does she have to be so cute? Ahh! Stupid hormones!' he thought. "Fine." he replied as he turned his back on her. "YAY! Arigatou, Sasuke." she cheered and hugged him from behind. He blushed furiously, obviously surprised by her action. Sakura let go, to Sasuke's relief and she skipped to her room to change.

**SAKURA'S POV**

_'Why the heck did I hug him?' she thought to herself._

'Duh. You love him.' her Inner's voice said to her.

_'Hey, your back where have you been?'_

'On a vacation with Inner Sasu-kun!' she cheered.

_'Sasu-kun as in Sasuke?' Sakura paused then realized somthing. 'SASUKE HAS AN INNER?!'_

'Yup. Well I need to go. I still have a date to go to and good luck with the test!' she disappeared out of her head.

'Sasuke has an Inner huh? I should ask him about it later.' I noted to myself and went out of the room.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura found Sasuke in a clearing in the forest. "Ready, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Aa." he 'replied'.

"You really need to work on your vocabulary, you know." she said.

"Hn."

"Whatever. Let's get started." she then attacked him without warning and made a big dent with her fist. They trained and sparred until it was 1 in the afternoon. Both were tired and rested for a few minutes.

_"Say, Sasuke." Sakura started._

**"Hmmm?"**

_"Do you have an Inner?"_

**Sasuke froze as he looked at her if she was just joking or serious. He recovered from the shock and replied. "How do you know? Do you have one too?"**

_"Yup. She told me that you had one, so I thought I'd ask you."_

**"My Inner's pretty annoying, but I admit that he's a great companion sometimes."**

_"My Inner too. She talks to me when I'm lonely, although she is me."_

Sasuke's stomach grumbled and blushed in embarrassment. Sakura tried not to laugh, but utterly failed. Sasuke glared at her. "Let's go back to change and eat lunch, shall we?" she suggested. Sasuke nodded and followed her.

The two relaxed until it was 5 minutes until 2 and started walking to the middle of the forest. On their way, Itachi and Yukine tagged along. The two brothers talked for a while and asked each other on what's been happening lately. Sakura and Yukine remained silent, but talked to each other for a few minutes. It was exactly 2 when they arrived in the middle of the forest.

Kina poofed out of nowhere as Sakura stepped closer. "Are you ready to take your test, Sakura?" Kina asked. "I'm always ready, Kina-sensei." she replied confidently. "That's the spirit!" she exclaimed and turned to the other three. "You 3 should stay back, unless you want to die early." Kina warned as they sat in the tallest tree they could find.

Kina and Sakura shook hands then immediately jumped back. Puppets came out of nowhere and started to attack Sakura. Sakura did some hand signs and meteors of fire blasted out of nowhere. Sakura took advantage of the smoke and summoned thousands of shadow clones. Both sides started to attack each other. Kina couldn't find the real Sakura since she put chakra on each of the shadow clones. The fight continued in what it seems forever.

**WITH SASUKE, ITACHI AND YUKINE**

The three were watching the fight intently and carefully, hoping to learn something. All of them were quite amazed at the fight they're putting on. Each side seemed equal in everything, but they knew it wasn't everything they've got. Kina especially, Sakura wouldn't agree to train under her if she was weak, she knew better than that. They continued to watch the fight, intending to learn something important.

**3 HOURS LATER**

The fight has been heating up every minute and it was time for Sakura to finish it. She has been hiding on one of the trees and masked her chakra completely. Sakura was ready to perform the jutsu she created, which required a lot of chakra. She went back to the fighting grounds and did several hand signs. Her shadow clones poofed away and a burst of chakra went through the forest grounds. Sakura sent forces through the ground that made everything tremble. A few moments later, every puppet was knocked to the ground in little pieces. Kina felt her chakra go in down every second then stopped, and remained at a certain level. Before she knew it, Kina was breathing hard. Sakura's chakra was lower than Kina's, but manage to stay conscious.

"Congratulations, Sakura you passed. You did a great job and you've improved." Kina said proudly to her student. Sakura smiled then fell unconscious. Luckily, Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. "Go take her back and you guys must be really hungry, so go back to the hideout. I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Kina ordered them as she stood up and poofed away.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Yukine went back to the hideout and did what they were told. As soon as they finished eating, Itachi and Yukine went to their own rooms and got ready to rest. After Sasuke finished changing, he picked up Sakura form the couch and went to her room to lay her down. "Good Night and sweet dreams, my Cherry Blossom." he mumbled and smiled down at her sleeping figure. Before he left her room he bent down and kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled in her sleep which amused him. He went back ti his own room and slept peacefully through the night.


	6. Author's Note

This is not a chapter.

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I don't really know what I should put to the next chapter, so I might edit or delete this story. If anyone has any idea on what I should put on the next chapter please PM me. I really want to continue this and I need your help in order to do it.

animefreak2700 


End file.
